


rest and recharge

by takethisasuwill



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethisasuwill/pseuds/takethisasuwill
Summary: A lot of couples, once they’ve been together for a while, no longer go on dates. It could be assumed this goes double when there’s an apocalypse on and both parties are active parts in preventing said armageddon. Despite this, it’s a Wednesday in Hong Kong; Newt and Hermann go to a museum.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	rest and recharge

**Author's Note:**

> This is set around 2023 in the Pacific Rim timeline.  
> It's a gift for Beemo as part of the Newmann Secret Santa exchange. Hope you enjoy!

The Hong Kong Space Museum is spatially quite close to the Hong Kong Shatterdome. As far as excursions go, the trip between the two should be an easy one. Hermann is fairly certain they’ve gotten lost at least twice, despite Newton’s assertions of his map reading prowess. Newton had pitched using solely paper maps to navigate, appealing to Hermann’s appreciation of the manual with considerable success. Paper maps, however, don’t account for the shifting landscape of the city. They've found themselves weaving through new streets, dodging buildings that once were: plots of land where people got too damn tired to rebuild, though it’s been over five years since the last Hong Kong attack. There’s a general sense of unbearable weariness over the Shatterdome. It had crowded Hermann and Newton out the door and into the streets. Hong Kong may be tired, but it’s still alive. People shout down the street, restaurants waft their smells as people walk in and out, and shops bustle with bodies. Newton is distractible, bouncing on his toes and reading every sign they pass that catches his eye. 

“Egg waffles- Dude wait! We should stop real quick and grab some! You love this shit.” 

Hermann does, indeed, love that shit. They stop and grab one each, Hermann eating his quickly. Hermann drops a hand down to grab on to Newton’s arm, steering him out of the way of people and signs as he attempts to eat, talk, and read at the exact same moment. It’s a miracle Newton doesn’t choke. 

Despite Newton’s best efforts to be run over in traffic, they arrive at the museum’s entrance. The majority of the building is contained within a tiled dome. Beyond it, Hermann can see the edge of the water, sparkling valiantly in the last remnants of sunlight. It’s not the sea proper, but Hermann can still see passersby eye the barrier warily. Kaiju attacks have been ramping up in the past year. Tokyo was already hit more than once and it’s clear that people here are drooping under the weight of their fear. 

The ticketing process is easy enough and soon they have crossed inside. Astronomy is neither of their chosen specializations but falls under both of their passions. Museums about it were still below their level of expertise, but they hit the sweet spot of novelty that was sometimes missing in the endless chalk and dissections of the Gottlieb-Geiszler lab. There are different screens and exhibits within the main room, and they make a zigzagging path across the features, taking turns dragging each other across the room to different displays. 

“Isn’t it incredible Newton.” Hermann had grabbed Newton’s hand to pull him over to a board on nebulae. He knows he’s being a bit starry-eyed, so to speak, as he reads over recent discoveries on the Pillars of Creation and talks about their implications on physics. He fully expects some level of ridicule from Newton, if only to talk about the phallic nature of the pillars (he does this almost every time). But whenever Hermann glances to the side he sees Newton listening. It’s rare, honestly, that Newton doesn’t have anything to say in return to a spiel of Hermann’s. A response finally comes in the kiss that Newton presses haphazardly to the side of Hermann’s lips. 

“Dude, you’re such a nerd,” Newton has so much obvious delight in his voice. That, combined with the unexpected commentary on Hermann’s information, throws Hermann’s ability to retort into orbit. He sputters and Newton collapses into giggles. 

The two of them make it to the planetarium show with seconds to spare, ducking past the entrance and the resentful attendant. Hermann had planned to be early for the show, he really did. But between the monologuing and the bickering, not to mention Newton insisting that they have their picture taken in a “Place Your Face Here” astronaut cutout, the time had flowed away, sand-particle quick. The show is on Historic Chinese Constellations and the theater is barely half full: the blessings of a Wednesday evening date. Less people means less glares shot in their directions as they cross through to a well situated row. They settle down in red velveted seats as flutes begin to pipe through the speakers. Constellations appear on the domed screen in a wind of smoke and are labeled as the pixelated moon makes its way across the sky. 

Newton monopolized their shared armrest immediately upon sitting, spreading out in that unconsciously obtrusive way of his. He leans heavier on it as he shifts across to whisper in Hermann’s ear, just a hair too close. Hermann’s skin prickles as Newton keeps up a startlingly soft stream of thought throughout. Normally Hermann would swat him away, remind him of public venues, times and places, etc. But here in the dark, as generated stars glow above them, it doesn’t seem as important to keep up appearances. 

“New jaeger name: Murky Warrior,” Newton points up at one of the illuminated constellation labels, “Can you make that happen? You made the base code, don’t you have the authority to name at least one big robot?” 

“I couldn’t say, Newton, I haven’t tried. Have you succeeded in naming a new kaiju as of yet? Surely one of the foremost experts should have achieved at least that by now.” Newton has been attempting, without avail, to name a kaiju for as long as he’s been in the PPDC. Rejected names have included Lugosi, Ireul, and- chosen for one fateful and failed attempt at hacking the name generator- Weezer. 

Hermann feels a warm wet weight on the side of his cheekbone as, in lieu of spoken word, Newton chooses to escalate the situation astronomically by licking him. This time he does shove Newton away. Newton launches his shoulder back in return, rattling Hermann and setting off a chain of violence that lasts the rest of the short show. By the time the lights rise, Hermann is certain Newton’s mussed hair and his own crumpled collar are providing their fellow patrons with a thorough misunderstanding of what went on in the dark. 

The return journey promises to be far more muted, owing mostly to the steady trickle of rain. Hermann had, wisely, chosen to layer his garments and bring an umbrella to ensure he remain both warm and dry. Newton had not had the same foresight, wearing the same leather jacket that he carried into every endeavor over his tasteless ‘date night’ t-shirt. He visibly steeled himself as they stood just outside the sliding exit doors, eyes fixed on the heavier collections of droplets falling off the awning. 

“Oh, just take it,” Hermann sets aside his umbrella to take off his heavy hooded parka. He lofts it to Newton, and it drapes over his head as he fails to react in time. 

“Dude ar-,” Newton’s voice was muffled and he dragged the coat off, “You sure? Aren’t your bones like hollowed out and filled with ice?” 

“Newton,” Hermann scoffs out. “I’m quite certain I can survive the walk back without catching hypothermia. I am equally certain that neither of us will _make_ it back if I have to endure your complaining the whole way about getting wet.” 

“Me? Complaining? Pot meet fucking kettle, babe,” Newton shoots back but there’s a smile around the edges of his mouth as he speaks. He pulls on the parka, flipping the hood up and assuredly obscuring his vision. 

Newton, of course, knows that Hermann brought the parka with the intention of sharing, is clearly wearing a separate waterproof layer. Hermann, of course, if pressed will simply say that it never hurts to prepare. For all that they speak, the unvoiced Geizsler-Gottlieb interplay is legendary, in certain circles. Hermann shakes open his umbrella. It’s a massive Shatterdome issued one, big enough for two, but when Newton reaches over to take it the vast majority ends up angled over Hermann. Newton’s using his far hand to hold the umbrella, awkwardly stretching across his own body. Halfway through the walk home, he’ll inevitably tire and have to switch it over. But for now, Hermann laces his fingers through Newton’s. He leans down to land a soft kiss where Newton’s mouth is barely making an appearance through the trim of the sagging hood. Together they set off into the rain. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's very important to me that you know that [this](https://hellwoodoutfitters.com/products/alan-turing-the-imitation-game-t-shirt?variant=38106558861) is Newt’s date night t-shirt. He’s never watched The Imitation Game but, knowing it was about Alan Turing, bought and gifted Hermann this shitty screenprinted t-shirt. Hermann re-gifted it back within the month. Newt has still never seen Imitation Game and wears it almost every time they go out.


End file.
